


A Mother's Intuition

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Liam's mom's name is Jenna, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Jenna knows something is up when Liam and Theo come to her saying they need to talk about something important.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Liam Dunbar’s Mother, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96
Collections: Teen Wolf Bingo





	A Mother's Intuition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> For Janna, who wanted Fake dating for Teen Wolf Bingo.

Jenna's not an idiot. She knows her son pretty well. Even the things he was confident she was in the dark about, she'd always had a feeling, even without him outright telling her. 

There were only so many times she could find ripped and bloody clothes in his room without getting suspicious, after all. 

But this is different. She knows Liam is hiding something from her. She can tell by the way he fidgets nervously on the couch. Theo is next to him, watching Liam with wary eyes. 

"Okay, out with it," she says, the silence finally getting to her. 

Liam jumps, as if he hadn't been expecting her to speak. "What?"

"Something is going on, Liam," Jenna says. "So what is it? And do I need my shovel?"

"What?!" Liam says, his voice rising. "Why would you need a shovel?"

"In case there's a body."

Next to Liam, Theo is bent over, his head resting on his knees. She'd mostly been kidding, but _had_ they killed someone?

"No one is dead mom," Liam says. 

"Then why are you two acting so shifty?" she says. "You know if someone is dead you can tell me."

Liam looks at Theo, who's still bent over, his shoulders shaking. It takes Jenna a moment to realize he's laughing. 

"You're not helping," Liam says, nudging him in the side. "Come on."

"Oh this one is all on you," Theo tells him, as he sits up straight and wipes at his eyes. "This was your idea."

Liam sighs, "Fine." He turns his attention back to Jenna. "There is something I need to tell you."

She nods, "I'm listening."

Liam reaches out and takes Theo's hand in his. "Theo and I are dating."

Jenna looks between them, trying her best to keep her features schooled. It's not as if she hasn't been expecting this. The pair have been dancing around each other for well over a year. But something about this feels off. 

Liam knows he can tell her anything, and she's always been more than encouraging about his feelings for Theo. So why all the secrecy?

"That's it?" Jenna says. 

Liam frowns, and squirms slightly in his seat. A familiar tell. He is hiding something. "Uhh yeah? You're not surprised by this?"

Jenna snorts, "Please. It's obvious you two are crazy about each other. And you know I approve. Both of you. You're my boys, and I just want you to be happy."

Liam smiles, "We are."

"Good. That's all that matters."

And it is. Liam’s happiness has always been the most important thing to her. Still, she can’t shake the feeling that there’s more that they’re not saying. What, she can’t quite say. 

At least not until a few days later when her mother, Betty, and her sister, Josie, show up for a visit. Her mother wastes no time in pulling Liam into the living to talk. It’s always with the best of intentions, she knows. It’s not until she hears her mother asking Liam if he has a girlfriend that alarms sound in her head.

Liam smiles and takes Theo’s hand, much the same way he had a few days before with Jenna. “Actually, Theo and I are dating.”

Betty looks between the two of them, lips pursed. “You two are dating?”

“Yes ma'am,” Theo says, stepping in when Liam freezes.

“I see,” she says. “How long have you two been together?”

Liam opens his mouth and closes it, and Theo once again steps in. “Four months. But I’ve been holding out hope he’d finally take notice for a long time.”

Liam looks up at him, brow furrowed. “You have?”

“Uhh yeah,” Theo says, rubbing his neck with his free hand nervously. “I was just never sure if you felt the same way.”

“I do,” Liam whispers. 

Jenna has to fight back a laugh. “Why do both sound so surprised? Surely you talked about all of this when you got together.”

She gives them a pointed look, suddenly understanding exactly what’s going on here. “Umm yeah. I guess so. It was more… spontaneous.”

“I’m sure we’d all _love_ to hear that story,” she prompts.

Liam looks up at her with wide eyes, a whine in his voice when he speaks. “ _Mom_ come on.”

“It’s not that interesting,” Theo says.

“Oh come on,” her mother urges. “We’d all love to know the story of how you two got together.”

Jenna’s not sure if her mom has caught on yet to what’s going on. At least not until she looks over at her and winks. 

Theo clears his throat, “Well you see, we were arguing about something.”

“And Theo was being infuriating as always,” Liam cuts in.

“And he looked so cute standing there with his cheeks red and I just had to kiss him,” Theo says. “Though to be honest I was half expecting him to punch me in the face. But then he kissed me back. And well…”

“We’ve been together since,” Liam finishes, smiling up at Theo. 

Theo smiles back and brushes a hand across his cheek, “I’m pretty lucky that someone as amazing as Liam would ever be interested in someone like me.”

Liam reaches up and covers Theo’s hand with his own, “Yeah well, you make it easy. You’re pretty great yourself.”

Jenna can’t help the “aww” that escapes her. She’s not alone. Both her mother and her sister join her. “I think that boy of yours deserves a kiss,” her mother prompts. 

Liam clears his throat and looks down, “We’re not that into PDA.”

As far as excuses go, it’s not a terrible one. But Jenna knows her mother. She’s not going to let it go. “Oh come on. Humor an old woman.”

Liam and Theo share a look, clearly trying to decide whether it’s better to give in or keep fighting it. Liam knows his grandmother well enough to know she’s not going to back down. Jenna can see that in his eyes, as well as his own stubborn determination. 

Liam doesn’t say a thing as he grabs Theo by the front of his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. Theo flails for a moment before his hands settle on Liam’s face and he kisses him back. 

“You would think they hadn’t done that before by the way they’re going at it,” her mother leans in and whispers.

Jenna chuckles and nods her head to the kitchen, “Let’s give them some time alone. I can get some tea going.”

“Did you know those two weren’t really together?” Josie asks her.

“I had a feeling there was something they weren’t telling me,” Jenna says, getting the kettle going. “It wasn’t until you two showed up that it occurred to me just what was going on.”

“Why put on a show for us though?” Josie asks.

“It wasn’t for you, it was for _her_.”

She nods her head at her mother, who smiles innocently. “Well I can’t see why. I’m an innocent old woman.”

“Mama we both know you’re far from innocent,” Jenna teases. “Especially when it comes to meddling in your children, and now grandchildren's lives.”

“I just want all of you to be happy,” her mother tells her. “You should know that’s all a parent wants for their children, and their children’s children.”

“Well Liam looked plenty happy back there after that kiss,” Josie laughs.

Jenna peeks her head around the corner, to see Liam and Theo still pressed close together on the couch. They’re not kissing anymore, but their heads are pressed together as they smile at each other. They really are far too obvious. 

But they do look happy, and that really is all she wants. That doesn’t mean she’s not going to tease them mercilessly about it. It’ll be a perfect story for their wedding one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
